Lorent Tyrell
Lorent is the thirdborn son of Lord Owen Tyrell and Lady Amara Merryweather. He succeeded his oldest brother's son, Loras, as the Lord of Highgarden following his death in 377 during The Great Schism. His first wife was Gladys Oakheart (sister of Queen Consort Lyra Baratheon, nee Oakheart) who died of child bed fever in 366. He was Hand of the King for his former goodbrother and good friend, King Axel Baratheon. He is currently married to Beatris Peake, a woman he cares little for. Appearance Lorent's eye color and facial features are reminiscent of his father, but his deep black hair comes from his mother's mixed Merryweather blood, due to a recent Myrish forebear. He is tall and proportionately built despite a long life in office. His skin is pale and has begun to sag, giving him a borderline sickly appearance. He favors dark and simple clothing, always made of the finest construction. He is not what anyone would describe as ostentatious or extravagant. As Hand of the King, his personal badge of office was a hand made of goldplated steel, which--when worn atop a cloak--is connected by a chain to a gold colored rose pin on the opposite side of his chest. Personality Lorent was first given the nickname "The Wallflower" by his oldest brother in 348, when Lorent famously rejected his betrothed--Gladys Oakheart--when asked to dance at a feast during their first meeting. Garlan, ten years his senior and the new Lord of Highgarden, teased his brother, then a boy of only eight, for being "shy" around girls. As the years passed, however, it became evident that Lorent was not shy at all, but had no love for dancing or feasts. The nickname remained, but evolved to refer to his serious and brooding nature at all aspects of his life, especially during social events that required his presence. As a teenager, Lorent had a bookish nature. He took his studies seriously and showed workaholic tendencies, as well as a natural talent for administration. It was something that he and his father, Owen Tyrell, had in common--this similarity was cause for one-sided jealousy from Garlan, who had always lacked leadership traits. The resentment subsided only after the death of their middle brother Olyvar in 351, when Garlan--who was having difficulties conceiving with his wife, and also his secret mistresses--realized that Lorent might become his heir. Despite glaring differences between the two, Garlan recognized his brother's value and kept Lorent close to him. Garlan saw himself as his younger brother's mentor, but the truth was that Lorent was the parent in their relationship--Garlan's Hand, so to speak, governing when Garlan shirked his duties or was otherwise incapacitated--which was more often than not--and fixing his various messes, of which there were many. Relationships King's Landing Having spent the majority of his life in King's Landing and serving on the Small Council, Lorent has become a fixture in the Red Keep. He is not afraid to speak his mind, and does not care whose toes he steps on, so long as he gets his way. He will do whatever he must to achieve his goal, no matter the consequences. Lorent has earned a reputation as being cold, hard working, and determined, although he has always been loyal to the king, more so to Axel, who showed favor towards him, than Alaric. For that reason, even his worst enemies respect and even fear him. When he became Hand in 387, he installed his own officers into his personal Guard. They are commonly seen in King's Landing as well as the Red Keep, and are referred to as "Greencloaks". The Reach The Reach has been largely run by his son, Gawen Tyrell, and youngest brother Andrew Tyrell, since Garlan's death in 375 and Loras' death in 377 during the Great Schism, but Lorent expects the loyalty of not only his kin, but his vassals, which he believes is rightfully his to command. Family Spouse(s) Gladys Oakheart - The two were betrothed at a young age, but grew to love one another during their courtship and marriage. He remembers Gladys fondly--as a kind and able woman, as well as the mother of his heir. Beatris Peake - Lorent's marriage was pressured on him when his brother Garlan was still lord, after rumors surfaced of Beatris--at the time a lady-in-waiting for Garlan's wife--and him being romantically involved, which they vehemently denied. Lorent cares not for the truth, but has little respect for his wife for other reasons (mainly her petty and jealous nature), and she in turn loathes him for her perceived favoritism towards his children with Gladys and his coldness towards her. Even so, she has proved herself a competent Lady of Highgarden and has never mistreated her stepchildren. Furthermore, she is a good mother to their children together. Children Lorent is closest to his children with Gladys--Gawen, his first born child, son, and heir; and Amarei, for having her mother's physical likeness; as well as Amarei's twin Alicent, before she died during childbirth. However, he loves all his children equally--Eleyna, Willem, Mathis, and Elinor. His relationship with his grandchildren is a bit more complicated. He and his oldest grandson Darrin have little in common, but he is fond of Lucas and Renly. He is also generous towards his granddaughters, Alerie and Rohanne despite having an extremely negative opinion of their mother. Siblings Andrew Tyrell is Lorent's only remaining sibling, and also the youngest of his generation. The brothers have a great amount of respect and loyalty for one another. History Childhood Lorent was born in 341, and is the third son and fourth child of Owen and Amara Tyrell. He was betrothed to Gladys Oakheart when he just six moons old. He was largely left to his own devices as a young boy. He spent his time with tutors, immersed in books and in various studies. He showed a natural aptitude for organization and administration, and had an uncanny ability to remain calm and think clearly even in stressful situations. In mid 348, he was sent to Horn Hill to squire for Lord Owen Tarly, an older first cousin. While not a talented fighter, Lorent's sharp mind absorbed the more intellectual lessons like a sponge--namely in logistics, a skill his teacher was a master at. While there, Lorent developed a friendship with the young Selmond Tarly. Teenage Years Lorent returned to Highgarden in 357, a young knight, though his talents lay elsewhere. Owen Tyrell recognized his son's management skills and work ethic, and had Lorent study under his Steward, Ossifer Osgrey and alongside the castellan, Jon Bulwer. Lorent got his first taste of engineering, and his knowledge grew as the years passed until he understood not only how to manage his own lands, but to identify the logistical habits and needs of other holdings. Additionally, he deepened his knowledge on how to upkeep and manage roads, bridges, and castles. In 360, Ossifer Osgrey passed away and Lorent succeeded him as Highgarden's Steward and Coinmaster. Early Adulthood Lorent married his betrothed, Gladys Oakheart, who he had been courting for several years. They had several children and were very happy until her death in early 366, when Lyra Baratheon and Crown Prince Axel Baratheon visited Highgarden to grieve for her sister's loss. Axel and Lorent found kinship, and Lorent accepted his invitation to visit King's Landing. In King's Landing, Lorent met Old Eldon Estermont, a friend of both Lyra and Axel. A widower himself, he became a friend and mentor figure to Lorent, and showed Lorent a different side of administration--specifically, the side dealing with law and politics, which Lorent at the time had little experience with. What was meant to be a short visit became a long one, when Lorent met Vaella Celtigar, a beautiful courtier in service to Queen Victaria Baratheon, with whom he had a heated affair until his political marriage in 369 to Beatris Peake. During his early years in King's Landing and especially during his brief affair, he learned a lot about the inner workings of the court and learned firsthand the art of espionage, a skill he had no choice but to develop as his time and exposure in the capital grew. Eventually, he found his way in Axel's inner circle and inevitably King Alaric's court and developed the rapport needed to become Master of Laws when Estermont rose to the position of Hand of the King in 368. Lorent, a third son, unexpectedly became Lord of Highgarden following the events of the Great Schism which resulted in his lord nephew's untimely death. Using his advanced skills in espionage, Lorent gleaned the names and locations of prominent (or in some cases, purported) Smith sympathizers in the Reach and ordered their executions. Most notable of the executions took place in Oldtown, during a time when Lord Hightower was weeding out Smiths--Lorent ordered all of them killed, the most public of these figures strung up along the Roseroad for all to see. Only after the killings did Lorent return to King's Landing, with Highgarden's affairs left in the hands of his son. Recent Old Eldon Estermont passed away in 387, and Lorent became Hand of the King to Alaric. In 390, following the death of Alaric, Axel named Lorent his Hand--a position he's maintained since, using his mastery in espionage and administrative gifts. In 398, Axel legitimized his only son, Orys Waters, upon his deathbed and tasked Lorent and Ser Lewys Penrose with ensuring that Orys become king. Lorent called for the Great Council of 398 AC, and won because of a technicality, with three lords abstaining from voting. He was asked to step down as Hand, but was replaced by Beron Baratheon. He also learned the Investigator skill and later the expertise. Timeline 331 TO 348 - Rule of Owen Tyrell * 331: Garlan Tyrell is the firstborn of Owen Tyrell and Ceryse Tyrell. To celebrate the birth of his firstborn son, Owen hosts a tournament at Highgarden where all lords and ladies of the realm are invited. After losing the melee, Ser Mandon Cuy--a knight of House Tyrell--throws his sword at his opponent, Lord Lannister’s children, who are seated in the audience. It starts a brawl that Lord Owen Tyrell and his guest Prince Qoren Martell disband. Lord Lannister demands Mandon's head, but instead he Mandon is banished from Highgarden and his associates are fined. The Lannisters do not accept the apology and promptly leave, but Prince Martell proves himself a master of diplomacy. It’s said the two exchanged letters and were good friends until Owen's death in 348, when Prince Martell and his children came to pay their respects. * 332: Rohanne Tyrell, firstborn daughter of Owen and Ceryse, is born. * 334-336: The Second Targaryen Invasion takes place. It is the Year of the False Spring. Battles take place in Ashford and Bitterbridge. Owen and his brother Liam Tyrell work directly with King Selwyn Baratheon, specifically in the Second Battle of Bitterbridge to ensure a decisive win, in which Daario Naharis is later slain by the king in single combat. * 336: Olyvar Tyrell, second son of House Tyrell, is born. He shows signs of illness early on, which worsens upon the onset of winter. A feast is held in King's Landing to celebrate the end of the winter and Selwyn's victory. * 341: Lorent Tyrell, third son, is born. He is a serious and quiet boy, jokingly nicknamed “The Wallflower” by his older brother Garlan in 348. * 343: Delena Tyrell, second daughter of Ceryse and Owen, is born. * 347: Andrew Tyrell, fourth and final son, is born. 348 TO 375 - Rule of Garlan Tyrell * 348: Owen Tyrell passes away. Garlan Tyrell becomes Lord of Highgarden; his new wife Vera Tyrell becomes Lady of Highgarden. Unfortunately, the two are unable to conceive. A feast is held at Highgarden, where Lorent first meets his betrothed, Gladys Oakheart, and her younger sister Lyra who later becomes the wife of Crown Prince Axel. Lorent was also sent to Horn Hill to squire under Lord Owen Tarly. * 349: Garlan and Vera have a stillborn son. * 351: Olyvar Tyrell, only ten and five, succumbs to a respiratory disease that’s plagued him since his birth. * 354: Garlan and Vera have another stillborn son. * 357: Lorent is knighted, and returns to Highgarden. * 358: Garlan and Vera have a daughter that they name Olenna. She is sickly and frail, and dies barely a year later in her sleep. * 360: Lorent marries Gladys Oakheart. The same year, Garlan and Vera give birth to Loras Tyrell, their first healthy child. A Great Feast and Tourney is held at Highgarden to celebrate both events. During this time, Old Ossifer Osgrey dies, and Garlan appoints Lorent as his new Steward and Coinmaster. * 364: Gawen Tyrell is born strong and healthy to Lorent and Gladys in a quiet affair. The same year, Prince Qoren Martell dies, and Garlan sends Lorent to Dorne as House Tyrell's representative. There Lorent meets Prince Oberyn Martell. * 366: Prince Oberyn Martell is wed in Sunspear in an event that all of House Tyrell and many prominent Reachlords attend. Garlan makes a drunken fool of himself the entire time he is there, and Lorent is forced to handle his brother's lordly duties. Late in the year, twins Amarei and Alicent are born. Shortly after, Gladys dies of childbed fever. Hearing of the news, Gladys' sister Princess Lyra Baratheon and her husband Crown Prince Axel Baratheon visit Highgarden. During that time, Lorent and Axel become close friends, and Axel invites him and his children to King's Landing to stay as honored guests. Lorent refuses at first, but eventually agrees when Garlan brings up talks of a political marriage so soon after Gladys' death. Lorent and his children visit King's Landing. While there, Lorent meets and befriends the Master of Laws, Lord Eldon Estermont the Old, who becomes a mentor figure to Lorent. * 368: Lorent becomes Master of Laws when Estermont becomes King Alaric's Hand. * 369: At the behest of his lord brother Garlan, Lorent marries Beatris Peake, a woman he cares little for. The celebrations are short, and Lorent quickly returns to his duties. * 370: Beatris miscarries her and Lorent's first child late in the pregnancy. * 371: Eleyna Tyrell is born. Princess Lyra Baratheon and the Prince Robert die, and Axel sinks into further depression. * 374: Garlan Tyrell develops a cough. Within a few moons, he starts coughing up blood, and is bedridden. * 373-376: Willem Tyrell is born sickly and dies of a fever a few years later. 375-377 - Rule of Loras Tyrell * 375: Mathis Tyrell is born to Lorent and Beatris. The Great Schism begins and Garlan Tyrell succumbs to his illness. His only living child, Loras, succeeds him, and Andrew Tyrell--Lorent's younger brother--becomes his adviser. The High Septon, with Lord Lannister's help, sends men--some of which are men freed from Casterly Rock's dungeons--to raze septs and villages along the Westerlands/Reach borders. * 376: Loras marries Lynesse Chester. A Council is called at the Stoney Sept to discuss the end of the fighting. The council becomes a showdown that inevitably resuls in Lord Tully's death. * 377: House Lannister raises their banners and marches on Red Lake, using the Great Schism as cause to invade, but they are spotted by House Tyrell scouts, who call their banners. Loras is killed near the end of the Great Schism by Lyonel Lannister. Having recently married, he has no children of his own. He is succeeded by his uncle, Lorent Tyrell, who becomes Lord of Highgarden, and is also the current Master of Laws. News reaches King Alaric's ears of the Lannister and Tyrell deaths, and he tells Lorent to "handle it discreetly" rather than risk provoking an even bigger conflict. Lorent arranges a private meeting with the new Lord of Casterly Rock to discuss "peace" negotiations between their houses. Knowing that Lyonel's father recently passed and that Lyonel is a young lord, Lorent demands the following: that Lyonel marry his eldest daughter Amarei; that huge gold considerations be given to House Tyrell and all houses affected, and to Loras' widow for the loss of their young liege, to cover the repairs of damaged septs and villages as well as Amarei's "bride price"; and lastly for House Lannister support in becoming Hand of the King when the current Hand passed. In exchange, the fighting would stop, and House Tyrell would seek no further recompense. Lyonel agrees. The issue officially is resolved when King Alaric orders the two lords to stop; the Great Schism, as promised, comes to an abrupt end. Their protection revoked, Lorent orders the indiscriminate killing of Smiths and sympathizers in the months that follow, starting with Smiths in Oldtown who supported the Smith revolt. Lorent names his eldest son, Gawen, his heir and proxy, and returns to King's Landing. Andrew Tyrell serves as his son's regent. 378 TO PRESENT- Rule of Lorent Tyrell * 378: Lorent’s final child and youngest daughter, Elinor Tyrell, is born. * 379: Gawen Tyrell marries Rhea Fossoway of Cider Hall, but the marriage is unhappy from the start for both parties involved. The two have nothing in common, and there are rumors that Rhea is in love with someone else. * 380: Their first child, Alerie Tyrell is born. Rhea sinks into depression, which only worsens when she discovers a short while later, that she is pregnant again. Amarei marries Lyonel Lannister. * 381: Rohanne Tyrell is born to Gawen and Rhea, but Rhea—still suffering from extreme postpartum depression—allegedly takes her own life by drinking poisoned wine. * 382: Lorent comes to an agreement with Lord Crane who offers a sizable dowry for his daughter, and promises of friendship and political support for her hand. Gawen Tyrell marries Alysanne Crane. Lorent's daughter Alicent Tyrell gives birth to Ravella Storm a short while later, but dies from post pregnancy complications. During his wedding, Gawen meets Orys Baratheon officially. * 383: Darrin Tyrell is born. He grows up strong and is taller than other boys his age. * 385: Lucas Tyrell is born. * 387: Lord Estermont passes, and Lorent Tyrell becomes Hand of the King. * Early/Mid 390: The Third Targaryen Invasion occurs over a ten moon period. King Alaric dies in the Battle of Smoke and Sorrow, and his son Axel becomes king. Lorent continues on as Hand and witnesses his friend decline further into depression. Meanwhile, Dorne fights off the pirate fleet of Saathos Saan. Lorent immediately dispatches his Redwyne and Shield Island fleets to assist Prince Oberyn Martell, and they arrive even before the royal fleet. Unfortunately, Aelyx and Maekar Targaryen deploy a series of attacks, one of which strikes at the very heart of the Reach. Maekar would sack Fawnton and Grassyvale before arriving at Ashford, where Lorent deployed Lord Tarly, and sent his son Gawen and brother Andrew, to oversee the fighting. The initial battles were lost due to Maekar's superior tactics, but end in a stalemate once the Reachlords adapt. The true battle of Ashford is nearly lost when the combined forces of Gawen Tyrell and Lord Tarly are unable to fall Maekar's army of Unsullied. It is Princess Obara Martell's Dayne and Blackmont cavalry that come to their aid and turns the tide of the battle, and that Maekar retreats. Tumbleton is sacked during his retreat. * Late 390: Maekar arrives at the gates of King's Landing. Lorent commands the Small Council and Gold Cloaks to stand down, knowing that his son Gawen is marching an army from Bitterbridge, and that the Stormlords would soon arrive. Beron Baratheon and Alyn Baratheon's timely efforts secure King's Landing and buy time for the remaining Reach and Lannister forces to finally arrive. The war is won. * 394: Renly Tyrell is born. * 3rd Moon of 398: His daughter, Amarei Lannister, mysteriously disappears from Casterly Rock - with her are her daughters Tyra and Myrielle, and her youngest son Lancel. Lyonel accuses him of the disappearance; Lorent accuses Lyonel, and both draw their armies. Meanwhile, Lorent and Orys win the Great Council of 398 AC by the skin of their teeth, after which Orys Baratheon's legitimacy is solidified and he is elected as king. Lorent steps down as Hand of the King and currently awaits Orys' coronation and his daughter's wedding. * 4th Moon of 398: Lorent learns the Investigator skill. * 5th Moon of 398: Learn gets the investigator expertise. * 6 Moon of 398: Learns Sabotage skill. After hearing news of his daughter Amarei's possible death, he releases Orys from his vow of marrying his daughter Elinor but promises his and his house's continued support. He advises an Arryn or Stark marriage. During this time, House Harlaw has been raiding Reach shores; starting first in Oakheart lands, followed by Greenshield of the Shield Isles, Bandallon, and Oldtown. * 7th Moon of 398: Um... I don't remember. * 8th Moon of 398: Lorent's disease begins to show itself more. Red foam is the main symptom as well as being lightheaded often. Lorent agrees to foster Mace Vyrwel. The Reach continues to be raided, Highgarden and the Arbor being two of the largest targets. Quotes '"I've wasted my life in the shadows, doing thankless duties for lesser men." '- Lorent Tyrell '"No. The world is full of men like me, and each and every one us is a fool." '- Lorent Tyrell Category:House Tyrell Category:Lord Paramount Category:Reachman Category:Small Council